Καταφυγή
by Crystallia Silver
Summary: Καταφυγή...Κάποιες φορές είναι αναγκαία, αλλά έχει αληθινό όφελος μόνο όταν είναι προσωρινή. Μετά πρέπει να βρεις τη δύναμη να βγεις έξω και να αγωνιστείς.
1. Chapter 1

/ / Hetalia fanfic με τους προσωποποιημένους χαρακτήρες της Αγγλίας και της Ελλάδας. Μου φαίνεται περίεργο να το λέω στα ελληνικά αλλά όσοι έχουν παρακολουθήσει το anime ή γνωρίζουν την θεματολογία του, καταλαβαίνουν για ποιό πράγμα μιλάω xD Προτιμώ την nyotalia version της Ελλάδας και χρησιμοποιώ το όνομα Ειρήνη επειδή ταιριάζει με το headcanon που έχω φτιάξει στο νου μου ενώ η Αγγλία έχει το όνομα που ακούγεται στο anime.

(Σημ.: headcanon είναι ένας όρος που αναφέρεται στο πως σκιαγραφεί κάποιος ένα χαρακτήρα ανάλογα με το πως τον αντιλαμβάνεται και μπορεί να αποκλίνει απ' ό,τι είχε στο μυαλό του ο original δημιουργός -στην προκειμένη περίπτωση είναι ο Hidekaz Himaruya- ή η πλειοψηφία των fans).

Το ακόλουθο fanfic έχει ασυνήθιστο συνδυασμό χαρακτήρων, αλλά πάνω απ' όλα μ'ενδιαφέρει να γράφω ιστορίες για χαρακτήρες που μου αρέσουν. Αν αρέσουν και σε άλλους, τόσο το καλύτερο :) / /

Καταφυγή

Κεφάλαιο Ι

Προσπαθούσε να μην αφήνει τη μοναξιά να τον κατακλύζει. Όποτε περνούσε από το συγκεκριμένο σημείο του κέντρου της πόλης, αισθανόταν ήρεμος, θαυμάζοντας τη θέα του ιστορικού κτιρίου της Βουλής και του τροχού παρατηρήσεως. Είχαν περάσει ήδη 12 χρόνια από την ολοκλήρωση της κατασκευής του London Eye- το νεότερο κόσμημα της πρωτεύουσας που συναγωνιζόταν σε αναγνωρισιμότητα το διάσημο ρολόι του Κοινοβουλίου.

Ούτε που θυμόταν πότε ήταν η τελευταία φορά που επιβιβάστηκε σε κάποιον από τους θαλαμίσκους. Πρέπει να είχαν περάσει χρόνια, αλλά δεν είχε ιδιαίτερη σημασία για εκείνον. Κάποιες φορές κοντοστεκόταν εκεί κοντά και προσπαθούσε να ανασύρει παλιές εντυπώσεις της θέας που είχε αντικρύσει από το ψηλότερο σημείο του τροχού. Πιο έντονα απ'όλα, θυμόταν την επιφάνεια του ποταμού να λαμπυρίζει κάτω από το αδύνατο φως του απογευματινού ήλιου και την απαλή απόχρωση του ουρανού που έμοιαζε ατέλειωτος πάνω από την πυκνοκατοικημένη πόλη.

Πράγματι, ο ουρανός ήταν ασυννέφιαστος τότε που ανέβηκε στο London Eye. Αλλά η καρδιά του ήταν σχεδόν πάντα σκεπασμένη με σύννεφα. Σύννεφα από τα οποία δεν ήθελε οπωσδήποτε να απεμπλακεί γιατί τα ένιωθε ως την προσωπική του κρυψώνα. Σχημάτιζαν ένα μυστικό μέρος όπου φύλαγε τα δάκρυα του καθώς και κάποια ανείπωτη θλίψη που κρατούσε μακριά απ' όλο τον κόσμο. Τα δικά του νέφη φύλαγαν επίσης τις πιο ενδόμυχες ελπίδες του, όνειρα που ίσως ήταν γραφτό να παραμείνουν για πάντα όνειρα, αλλά ακόμη κι έτσι, ήταν πολύτιμα.

Κάποιες φορές ωστόσο, ήθελε να μαζέψει όση δύναμη κατείχε και να αφήσει λίγο παραπάνω φως να εισχωρήσει μέσα του. Ήθελε να ανοίξει τα φτερά του. Μα αυτό που επικρατούσε στην ψυχή του δεν του επέτρεπε να τα απλώσει ελεύθερα. Μπορεί να είχε βρει τρόπους να τιθασεύει την μοναξιά του ώστε να μην τον παραλύει, αλλά όχι να την εξαφανίσει εντελώς.

Είχε συμβιβαστεί με τις σκιές του μέχρι ένα σημείο, δημιουργώντας έτσι μια αναγκαία αλλά όχι απαραίτητα τέλεια ισορροπία, αφού δεν επέτρεπε στα φτερά του να βρουν τη δύναμη τους και ν'ανοίξουν.

Για άλλη μια φορά βρισκόταν εκεί, παρακολουθώντας την αργή κίνηση του τροχού. Καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια της ημερήσιας λειτουργίας του, σχεδόν κανένας θάλαμος δεν έμενε άδειος. Κόσμος ανέβαινε και κατέβαινε, τόσοι πολλοί διαφορετικοί άνθρωποι και ο καθένας από αυτούς κουβαλούσε μια δική του ιστορία.

Η συντροφιά του ήταν οι συνήθεις θόρυβοι της πόλης και ο ψυχρός αέρας που τον σφιχταγκάλιαζε. Όλοι όσοι περπατούσαν τριγύρω του έμοιαζαν να είναι λιγότερο μόνοι σε σχέση με εκείνον, αλλά και πάλι δεν μπορούσε να είναι απόλυτα σίγουρος. Αυτό για το οποίο ήταν βέβαιος, ήταν πως εκείνος παρέμενε ο ίδιος, η διάθεση του δύσκολα άλλαζε και υπήρχε ένα παγιωμένο μοτίβο στη ζωή του χωρίς ιδιαίτερες παραλλαγές.

Αυτό που του έλειπε ήταν να έχει κάποιον που θα ήταν μαζί του. Δεν ήταν άσχημη η καταφυγή στη μοναξιά, αλλά πρέπει να υπήρχε και ένα άλλο καταφύγιο, λίγο πιο ζεστό, που θύμιζε σπίτι έτσι όπως απεικονίζεται στους μύθους. Για να βρεις αυτό το σπίτι και να μείνεις εκεί, πρέπει να έχεις κι άλλες δυνατότητες και ίσως τύχη. Επιπλέον, είχε υπ' όψη του πως ακόμη και η πιο αφοσιωμένη αναζήτηση δεν καταλήγει πάντοτε στον πολυπόθητο προορισμό. Μπορεί να οδηγεί και σε ένα έρημο ξέφωτο...

Έριξε μια ματιά στο ρολόι του. Είχε το απόγευμα ελεύθερο αλλά όχι ιδιαίτερη διάθεση να τριγυρίσει κι άλλο στην πόλη με το αυτοκίνητο. Σκεφτόταν να γυρίσει νωρίς στο σπίτι και να ελέγξει τις προγραμματισμένες δουλειές που είχε για την εβδομάδα που ακολουθούσε. Τελικά πήρε έναν καφέ στο χέρι και κάθισε σε ένα κοντινό πάρκο. Το κρύο τού φάνηκε πιο αισθητό αλλά ήταν ζεστά ντυμένος και δεν τον ενοχλούσε. Ο ουρανός είχε μερικά σύννεφα που μετακινούνταν εδώ κι εκεί από τον άνεμο, δημιουργώντας ένα παιχνίδι με το φως και τις σκιές καθώς έπεφταν απάνω στο τοπίο.

Παρ' ότι ήταν αφηρημένος για λίγο, του φάνηκε ότι πρόσεξε μια γνωστή φυσιογνωμία. Μια νεαρή γυναίκα στεκόταν μερικά μέτρα πιο μακριά, με γυρισμένη την πλάτη και έμοιαζε να παρατηρεί ένα σημείο του πάρκου. Εστίασε το βλέμμα του προς εκείνη, προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει αν τελικά ήταν γνωστή σ'εκείνον ή όχι.

Όταν η κοπέλα γύρισε προς το μέρος του, την αναγνώρισε. Ώστε η Ειρήνη είχε έρθει να επισκεφτεί τη χώρα του. Άραγε γιατί δεν του είπε ότι θα ερχόταν; Μήπως δεν ήθελε να τον δει; Ό,τι και να συνέβαινε, αποφάσισε να την πλησιάσει και να χαιρετίσει. Αν μην τι άλλο, θα ήταν αγενές να την αγνοήσει. Μπορεί να ήταν μοναχικός, αλλά σίγουρα δεν είχε ξεχάσει τους καλούς του τρόπους.

Η Ειρήνη χαμογέλασε και ανταπέδωσε πρόσχαρα τον χαιρετισμό. Τον ενημέρωσε πως είχε περιηγηθεί στο πάρκο St James νωρίτερα και της άρεσε πολύ. Είχε έρθει μόνη της και ο Άρθουρ μπορούσε να την φανταστεί να παρακολουθεί σκεφτική τους κύκνους και τις πάπιες της λίμνης.

"Πράγματι, είναι ωραίο μέρος για να ηρεμήσει κανείς." Σχολίασε και αναρωτήθηκε αν υπήρχε κάποιος λόγος που την έκανε να αποφασίσει να έρθει εδώ. Προτίμησε να μην ρωτήσει ευθέως ώστε να μην φανεί αδιάκριτος. Περίμενε μήπως εκείνη του έλεγε αργότερα έτσι κι αλλιώς.

Η επισκέπτρια του έδειξε τον τροχό που φαινόταν από πάνω τους και τον ρώτησε αν ήθελε ν'ανέβει μαζί της. Η πρόσκληση τον αιφνιδίασε αλλά προτού κλωθογυρίσει παραπάνω την πρόταση της στο νου του, τελικά απάντησε πως ήταν καλή ιδέα. Εκείνη τη στιγμή όμως, και όπως συνέβαινε τις περισσότερες φορές, όλοι οι θάλαμοι ήταν γεμάτοι. Ο Άρθουρ βρήκε την ευκαιρία και της εξήγησε ορισμένα πράγματα για το London Eye και ότι θα έπρεπε να κλείσουν θέση πολύ νωρίτερα για να ανέβουν.

Η Ειρήνη τον άκουσε με ενδιαφέρον αλλά δεν φάνηκε να πτοείται από την τελευταία πληροφορία. Χαμογέλασε. Μπορεί να ήταν τυχεροί. Ήταν πια τόσο δύσκολο να βρουν δύο ελεύθερες θέσεις;

Αισιοδοξία και πείσμα έλαμψαν στην έκφραση του προσώπου της. "Μπορούμε τουλάχιστον να ελέγξουμε; Ποτέ δεν ξέρεις. Ίσως στην επόμενη επιβίβαση να υπάρχουν κενές θέσεις."

Ο Άρθουρ δεν έμοιαζε να συμμερίζεται απόλυτα τη σιγουριά που είχε η Ειρήνη, αλλά την κοίταξε με την ευγενή κατανόηση ενός ενήλικου προς ένα παιδί που δεν θέλει να στερεί από τον εαυτό του τις ευχάριστες προσδοκίες, "Βλέπω δεν χάνεις την ελπίδα σου. Εντάξει, ας πάμε να δούμε. Ίσως η τιμή που μου έκανες με τον απρόσμενο ερχομό σου να μας φέρει τύχη. Είναι ειδική περίσταση σήμερα." Συμπλήρωσε χαμογελώντας.

Ενώ προχωρούσαν μαζί προς το County Hall για να μάθουν σχετικά με τα εισιτήρια, του φάνηκε πως η Ειρήνη κρύωνε. Φορούσε ένα μακρύ παλτό χωρίς κουκούλα πάνω από τα άνετα ρούχα της, αλλά δεν φαινόταν να την ζεσταίνει όσο χρειαζόταν. "Δεν είσαι καλά ντυμένη." Παρατήρησε ο Άρθουρ σχεδόν βαρυσήμαντα. Η Ειρήνη τον κοίταξε παραξενεμένη και τότε ο συνοδός της βιάστηκε να διευκρινίσει, "Εννοώ ότι τα ρούχα σου δεν σε κρατούν αρκετά ζεστή."

"Δεν κρυώνω πολύ." Του απάντησε βιαστικά. Προηγουμένως δεν ένιωθε το κρύο να την περικυκλώνει όπως τώρα που περπατούσαν. Πρέπει να ήταν η διαπεραστική υγρασία του Τάμεση που την έκανε να τρέμει.

"Καταλαβαίνω ότι το ψύχος της Βόρειας Ευρώπης δεν είναι ιδιαίτερα ευχάριστο για ένα κορίτσι της Μεσογείου." Άκουσε τον Άρθουρ να σχολιάζει, και ήταν έτοιμη να απαντήσει ή μάλλον να διαμαρτυρηθεί πως η εποχή του χειμώνα δεν απουσίαζε από τη δική της ζωή. Προτού όμως προλάβει να πει κάτι, αισθάνθηκε ένα απαλό, μάλλινο κασκόλ να τυλίγεται προσεκτικά γύρω από τον εκτεθειμένο λαιμό της.

Στράφηκε αυθόρμητα προς το μέρος του και τον κοίταξε κατάματα. Στο βλέμμα της υπήρχε απορία και έκπληξη, ανάμικτες με ειλικρινή εκτίμηση για την πρωτοβουλία του. Ο Άρθουρ δεν ήταν συνηθισμένος σε εκδηλώσεις ευγνωμοσύνης, παρ' όλα αυτά ένιωσε όμορφα όταν είδε το πρόσωπο της Ειρήνης να φωτίζεται.

"Λοιπόν, ας μην εμπλακούμε στους περίφημους τσακωμούς σου για το ποιός πληρώνει σε περίπτωση που βρούμε εισιτήρια." Της είπε, κλείνοντας το μάτι.

" Μην είσαι πολύ σίγουρος. Εξάλλου θυμάσαι ποιός πρότεινε την ιδέα."

"Ναι αλλά βρίσκεσαι στη δική μου έδρα, δεσποινίς. Εδώ οι κανόνες του παιχνιδιού διαφέρουν. Επίτρεψε μου να κάνω αυτό που νομίζω σωστό και όταν έρθω το καλοκαίρι σ'εσένα, ας γίνουν όλα με το δικό σου τρόπο."

Η Ειρήνη κούνησε το κεφάλι της σκεφτική αλλά δεν συνέχισε την ένσταση. "Καλά. Ελπίζω μόνο να μην υπάρχει πρόβλημα."

"Απολύτως κανένα."

**XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

Καταφυγή

Κεφάλαιο ΙΙ

Από τότε που τη θυμόταν, η Ειρήνη συχνά έδειχνε να βυθίζεται στις σκέψεις της και να αγναντεύει ένα μακρινό ορίζοντα που ίσως μόνο η ίδια μπορούσε να διακρίνει. Αυτές οι στιγμές της, του θύμιζαν κάπως τον δικό του εαυτό.

Εκείνη βρισκόταν ανάμεσα σε κόσμο, περιμένοντας τον. Δεν είχε προσέξει πως την πλησίαζε. "Η τυχερή μας μέρα." Οι λέξεις που άκουσε την έκαναν να γυρίσει προς το μέρος του. Κάθε μικρή σκιά στην προηγουμένως σκεπτική της έκφραση διαλύθηκε. Την μαγνήτισε ο ενθουσιασμός στο πρόσωπο του συνοδού της, τόσο που δεν βιάστηκε να κοιτάξει τα χέρια του για να δει τι κρατούσε.

" Μπόρεσες να βρεις ελεύθερες θέσεις, σωστά;" Ο τόνος της φωνής της αντανακλούσε ήδη μια υποψία βεβαιότητας. Χαμογέλασε όταν ο Άρθουρ της έδειξε τα εισιτήρια. "Πράγματι ήμαστε τυχεροί." Σχολίασε ευχαριστημένη καθώς ξεκίνησαν να περπατούν. "Είπες ότι πέρασαν χρόνια από τότε που κατασκευάστηκε ο τροχός. Δεν έχω ανέβει ποτέ. Αναρωτιέμαι πως φαίνονται όλα από ψηλά..."

"Πάμε, θα το μάθεις πολύ σύντομα." Της πρότεινε χαμογελώντας.

Ο κάθε θαλαμίσκος αποτελούσε το πιο ενδιαφέρον τμήμα μιας πραγματικά άρτιας κατασκευής. Η καλά μελετημένη θέση του και το γυάλινο περίβλημα πρόσφεραν μια ανεμπόδιστη, εξαιρετική θέα.

Καθώς τα λεπτά κυλούσαν, ξεδιπλωνόταν η ποίηση μιας πόλης με ιστορικά κτίρια, πάρκα, πυκνοκατοικημένες περιοχές και ένας πλατύς ποταμός που διερχόταν μέσα από ένα πλήθος κτισμάτων και δρόμων.

Η Ειρήνη δεν δυσκολεύτηκε να εντοπίσει το περίφημο ρολόι του Κοινοβουλίου. Είχε ακούσει πως για ολόκληρους αιώνες δεν σταμάτησε σχεδόν ποτέ να δείχνει την σωστή ώρα. Συνειρμικά, θυμήθηκε πως τα τελευταία 2 έτη, ο χρόνος ήταν κάτι που την άγχωνε. Από την στιγμή που αποκαλύφθηκε πως η κρατική οικονομία του τόπου της ήταν σε απαράδεκτο επίπεδο, όλες σχεδόν οι μέρες και οι ώρες έμοιαζαν άχρωμες, σκληρές και γεμάτες αβεβαιότητα για το κοντινό και μακρινό μέλλον.

Δεν μπορούσε να μην ελπίζει πως τα πράγματα θα καλυτέρευαν...Κι όμως, καθώς περνούσε ο καιρός, αισθανόταν ολοένα και πιο καταρρακωμένη, εξαντλημένη και οργισμένη. Ήθελε κάτι καλύτερο για το σπίτι της και η συνεχόμενη -και μάλλον μάταιη- λήψη δανείων δεν βοηθούσε προς αυτή την κατεύθυνση.

"Καταφυγή...Κάποιες φορές είναι αναγκαία, αλλά έχει αληθινό όφελος μόνο όταν είναι προσωρινή. Μετά πρέπει να βρεις τη δύναμη να βγεις έξω και να αγωνιστείς." Μονολόγησε ενώ απολάμβανε την πανοραμική θέα της πρωτεύουσας. "Αυτό σκεφτόμουν όταν ένιωσα την παρόρμηση να φύγω και να πάω λίγο πιο μακριά από εκεί που ήμουν..."

Υπήρχε κόσμος μέσα στο θάλαμο. Έμοιαζαν τόσο απομακρυσμένοι και ανυποψίαστοι σχετικά με το δικό της πρόβλημα. Ο Άρθουρ προχώρησε λίγα βήματα μπροστά ώστε να βρεθεί ακριβώς πλάι της. "Τι εννοείς;" Ρώτησε απλά.

"Είμαι σίγουρη πως έχεις ήδη ακούσει για την κατάσταση που αντιμετωπίζω." Απάντησε η Ειρήνη μουδιασμένα, αλλά με σταθερή φωνή.

"Ναι, και είναι πράγματι ανησυχητική. Παρ' όλα αυτά δεν είσαι εσύ η ανεύθυνη."

Η κοπέλα έριξε μια μάτια στα φώτα της πόλης που άρχισαν σταδιακά ν'ανάβουν. Ήταν όμορφα κάτω από τα χρώματα του σούρουπου.

"Τι σημασία έχει; Όταν νοιάζεσαι για τους ανθρώπους σου και θέλεις να τους προσφέρεις μόνο το καλύτερο, είναι ψυχοφθόρο να τους παρακολουθείς να υποφέρουν. Ειδικότερα όταν ξέρεις πως δεν μπορείς να κάνεις όλα όσα χρειάζονται."

Προβλήματα με την οικονομία θα μπορούσαν να εμφανιστούν οπουδήποτε. Ο Άρθουρ δεν αντιμετώπιζε μια παρόμοια πρόκληση, αλλά είχε σχετική, προηγούμενη εμπειρία κατα τη διάρκεια μιας παλιάς εποχής με πολέμους που είχαν υπερχρεώσει το Βασίλειο.

"Αυτό που χρειάζεται είναι επιμονή και υπομονή. Μερικές φορές είναι το μόνο που μπορείς να κάνεις. Μια οδυνηρή υπέρβαση οδηγεί συχνά στη λύση. Όμως, μια τέτοια πράξη είναι συνάμα και πολύ επικίνδυνη. Στο τέλος, μόνο εσύ ξέρεις την πραγματική σου δύναμη και τι είσαι διατεθειμένη να θυσιάσεις."

"Είναι σωστά όσα λες...Ορισμένες φορές όμως νιώθω τόσο αδύναμη που όταν αντικρίζω την αλήθεια, θέλω να γυρίσω το βλέμμα αλλού."

"Ποιός μπορεί να είναι συνεχώς αήττητος; Υπάρχουν και οι στιγμές αδυναμίες, τότε που ψάχνουμε ένα καταφύγιο από τον υπόλοιπο κόσμο. Η φυγή, είτε διαρκεί λίγο ή πολύ, προσφέρει κάποια ανακούφιση αλλά -όπως είπες κι εσύ πιο πριν- αν θέλεις να επιβιώσεις, οφείλεις να γυρίσεις εκεί όπου ανήκεις και να χτίσεις τον εαυτό σου από την αρχή."

Έτσι κι αλλιώς, η Ειρήνη θα γυρνούσε πίσω σύντομα. Δεν συνήθιζε να αποφεύγει τα προβλήματα και τις δυσκολίες επ' αόριστον. Όταν ήταν πιο μικρή, είχε κάποια υποστήριξη στους αγώνες της κι αυτό της έδινε δύναμη και ενθάρρυνση, αλλά τώρα έπρεπε να βασιστεί στον εαυτό της.

" Όταν δεν έχεις εναλλακτικές επιλογές, απλά προσπαθείς να αντέξεις και ελπίζεις για το καλύτερο. Αντλείς από τις δικές σου δυνάμεις." Παρατήρησε η Ειρήνη σκεφτική. "Για πόσο όμως μπορεί μια χώρα να το καταφέρνει αυτό;"

"Για πάντα, αν χρειαστεί. Τουλάχιστον αυτό έλεγα στον εαυτό μου. Έχω συνηθίσει τη μοναξιά μου αλλά αυτό δεν με κάνει πιο δυνατό ή το αντίθετο. Τη βρίσκω μάλιστα ανυπόφορη καμιά φορά. Όμως θυμάμαι πως εκείνες τις φορές που έβλεπα ότι δεν θα τα καταφέρω μόνος μου, είχα τη βοήθεια που χρειαζόμουν. Ακόμη και από κάποιον που δεν περίμενα ότι θα ήταν εκεί για 'μένα. Ίσως όσο μόνοι κι αν αισθανόμαστε, δεν είμαστε ποτέ τόσο αποκομμένοι από τον υπόλοιπο κόσμο όσο νομίζουμε."

Η πρωτεύουσα έμοιαζε με πίνακα ζωγραφικής από ψηλά. Τα χρώματα της δύσης του ηλίου έσβηναν λίγο-λίγο στην γραμμή του ορίζοντα. Περισσότερα φώτα είχαν ανάψει, δημιουργώντας την εντύπωση μιας πόλης που ακόμη κι όταν σουρούπωνε, συνέχιζε να ανασαίνει. Η απλή σκέψη έκανε την επισκέπτρια να νοσταλγήσει το σπίτι της παρ' ότι είχε λείψει μόλις μια μέρα...

Θα ήθελε να μείνει περισσότερο αλλά τα χρήματα δεν της έφταναν για παραπάνω μέρες διαμονής και το Λονδίνο ήταν μια ιδιαίτερα ακριβή πόλη- τουλάχιστον για τα δικά της δεδομένα. Δεν είχε κουβαλήσει πολλά πράγματα μαζί της. Η φυγή ήταν μια παρόρμηση της στιγμής, όχι κάτι που είχε σχεδιάσει νωρίτερα. Θυμόταν τον εαυτό της να αισθάνεται πιεσμένος και εγκλωβισμένος εκείνο το πρωί. Ενώ περιφερόταν στη δική της πρωτεύουσα, ένιωσε πως η Αθήνα δεν την χωρούσε. Χωρίς πολύ σκέψη, κατευθύνθηκε στο αεροδρόμιο. Ούτε που ήξερε γιατί. Τα μάτια της διέτρεξαν τον πίνακα αναχωρήσεων. Πόλεις εσωτερικού και εξωτερικού- όλες γνωστές. Δεν ήταν σίγουρη για ποιό λόγο διάλεξε το Λονδίνο. Ίσως επειδή ήταν στην κορυφή της λίστας και υπήρχαν ακόμη διαθέσιμες θέσεις. Θα μπορούσε να είναι οποιαδήποτε πόλη. Ίσως πάλι, υπήρχε κάτι οικείο σχετικά με την Αγγλία. Το ιστορικό παρελθόν της Ειρήνης συνηγορούσε σε αυτή την εντύπωση.

"Έχω αισθανθεί πολλές φορές αποκομμένη. Αλλά η μοναξιά δεν ήταν ποτέ κάτι που μου ταίριαζε. Για την ακρίβεια, με μαραζώνει... Γι' αυτό προσπαθώ να υπενθυμίζω στον εαυτό μου ότι υπάρχουν κι άλλοι γύρω μου, έστω κι αν οι πόρτες τους είναι κλειδωμένες. Μερικές φορές ό,τι είναι κλειδωμένο, μπορεί με κάποιο τρόπο, αργά ή γρήγορα, ν'ανοίξει."

"Ποιός ξέρει άραγε; Εμένα συνήθως με πτοούν οι κλειδωμένες πόρτες..." Σχολίασε ο Άρθουρ μουδιασμένος. " Έχεις σκεφτεί τι θέλεις να κάνεις από εδώ και πέρα;"

"Αυτό που κάνω εδώ και πολύ καιρό. Να μην λυγίσω."

"Δεν θυμάμαι να λύγισες ποτέ."

"Σ'ευχαριστώ που το λες αυτό."

Γύρισε την πλάτη της προς το τζάμι και δοκίμασε να ελαφρύνει τη συζήτηση, "Ενώ έφευγα από το πάρκο St. James, ρώτησα έναν περαστικό αν γνώριζε κάποιο μέρος παρόμοιο σαν κι εκείνο. Μου είπε για μια περιοχή που ονομάζεται Hampstead. Όμως χάθηκα ενώ προσπαθούσα να την βρω και τελικά προτίμησα να επιστρέψω στο κέντρο."

"Είναι ένα όμορφο και κυρίως ήσυχο προάστιο βορειοδυτικά από το σημείο που βρισκόμαστε. Είναι από τα αγαπημένα μου. Μπορούμε να πάμε αύριο το πρωί αν θέλεις."

"Εντάξει...Μου φαίνεται πως θα προλάβω να το δω προτού φύγω αύριο. Μακάρι να μπορούσα να μείνω παραπάνω αλλά δεν γίνεται."

"Λυπάμαι που θα αναχωρήσεις τόσο σύντομα." Ο Άρθουρ σκέφτηκε ότι μάλλον οι δικοί της χρειάζονταν την συνεχή παρουσία της. Ο ίδιος γνώριζε τι σημαίνει πίεση και να μην έχεις πάντα τον απαραίτητο ελεύθερο χρόνο να κάνεις όλα όσα θέλεις.

Η Ειρήνη στράφηκε και πάλι προς το τζάμι αγναντεύοντας τη θέα. Αυτή τη φορά κράτησε το χέρι του Άρθουρ φέρνοντας τον πιο κοντά για να τον ρωτήσει ή να σχολιάσει κάτι για όσα μπορούσαν να δουν από το ύψος στο οποίο βρίσκονταν.

Για μια στιγμή, ο Άρθουρ ευχήθηκε να ήταν ήδη Καλοκαίρι και να βρισκόταν σε κάποια τοποθεσία της Ελλάδας, αγναντεύοντας την θεσπέσια θάλασσα της. Κάποιος που γνωρίζει τι σημαίνει να ζεις σ' ένα νησί, νιώθει πιο έντονα το κάλεσμα της θάλασσας όπως και την έλλειψη της. Ειδικότερα τα Επτάνησα που υπήρξαν κάποτε αποικίες της Βρετανικής Αυτοκρατορίας, αποτελούσαν λαμπερά κομμάτια ονείρου τα οποία δεν σταμάτησε ποτέ να νοσταλγεί...

"Όπως και να 'χει, μια χώρα πρέπει να παραμένει δυνατή, όποιο πρόβλημα κι αν έχει απέναντι της." Δεν μπορούσε να κάνει πολλά για εκείνη. Η μικρή χώρα που κάποτε χρειάστηκε την υπογραφή του στη Συνθήκη του Λονδίνου για να αναγνωριστεί ως ανεξάρτητη, είχε μεγαλώσει. Στην ενηλικίωση μαθαίνεις να βαδίζεις μόνος, να ακολουθείς τη βούληση σου, ακόμη και να σκοντάφτεις.

" Έτσι είναι. Υπάρχουν πολλές δυσκολίες, μα ελπίζω να υπάρξει μια αίσια κατάληξη. Ξέρω πως δεν έχουν όλες οι ιστορίες καλό τέλος, μα σκοπεύω να μην τα παρατήσω."

Σε κάθε προσωπικό αγώνα, η αίσθηση της μοναχικότητας δεν είναι ασυνήθιστη. Στην παρούσα στιγμή, αυτή η μοναχικότητα είχε αποκτήσει μια νέα χροιά, ίσως όχι πολύ διαφορετική από άλλες στιγμές στη ζωή της Ειρήνης κατα τις οποίες έπρεπε να παραμείνει όρθια με τις δικές της δυνάμεις. Υπήρχε μέσα της η συνειδητοποίηση ότι όφειλε να διαφυλάξει την αξιοπρέπεια της ακόμη κι αν οι άλλοι δεν αντιδρούσαν στο ψέμα και το διασυρμό.

Όταν ήταν μικρότερη, υπολόγιζε στις Μεγάλες Δυνάμεις για την ασφάλεια και την επισφράγιση της ανεξαρτησία της, όπως ένα παιδί που περιμένει τη φροντίδα από τους κηδεμόνες του. Ακόμη κι αν βαθιά μέσα της ήξερε πως οι 'Μεγάλοι' δεν ήταν τέλειοι ή πρόθυμοι για όλα, ήταν οι μόνοι στους οποίους μπορούσε να στηριχτεί για να ζήσει.

Η απομόνωση, σε οποιαδήποτε εποχή, είναι κάτι παράδοξο για μια χώρα. Ενισχύει την εμβάθυνση και την ενδυνάμωση σε πολλούς τομείς αλλά η φαντασίωση ενός έθνους ότι είναι μόνο πάνω στον κόσμο, είναι απολύτως καταστροφική για την πρόοδο του. Η απομόνωση προσφέρει άσυλο στο φόβο της προδοσίας αλλά φυλακίζει την εξέλιξη.

Υπήρχε μια εποχή που η Ειρήνη δεν ήθελε να βλέπει κανέναν. Αλλά επειδή αυτό δεν ήταν πάντα εφικτό, βυθιζόταν στο γλυκό της ύπνο, σε μια κρυψώνα από όνειρα όπου κανείς δεν μπορούσε να την βγάλει. Μακροπρόθεσμα, αυτό την οδήγησε στο αδιέξοδο που βρισκόταν τώρα...

Αφού κατέβηκαν από το London Eye, τους υποδέχτηκε η ψυχρή υγρασία του Τάμεση. Η Ειρήνη χρειάστηκε μερικά λεπτά για να συνηθίσει την αλλαγή θερμοκρασίας. Έριξε μια ματιά στον Άρθουρ και παρατήρησε ότι είχε μείνει ανεπηρέαστος σαν να μην είχε βγει από τον κλιματιζόμενο θάλαμο. Η εικόνα δεν την εξέπληξε. Πάντα έτσι τον θυμόταν: Ατάραχο, άθραυστο και αμετακίνητο.

" Έχεις κάπου να μείνεις για το βράδυ;" Η φωνή του ακούστηκε σταθερή και σίγουρη.

" Όχι, αλλά σίγουρα θα βρω δωμάτιο κάπου." Τον διαβεβαίωσε.

"Δεν είναι αναγκαίο. Μπορείς να μείνεις στο σπίτι μου."

Η κοπέλα φάνηκε αναποφάσιστη για λίγο. Δεν της άρεσε να είναι υποχρεωμένη σε κανέναν, ειδικότερα τον τελευταίο καιρό.

"Θέλω να είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα είσαι σε κάποιο ήρεμο και ασφαλές μέρος." Συνέχισε ο Άρθουρ. "Επίσης, δεν είναι εύκολο για 'μένα να σε αφήσω μόνη σε μια πρωτεύουσα που ησυχάζει πολύ νωρίτερα από τη δική σου."

Η Ειρήνη χαμογέλασε, "Μην ανησυχείς. Προσαρμόζομαι εύκολα στους διαφορετικούς ρυθμούς."

Ο συνοδός της, την κοίταξε με συμπάθεια αλλά και αμφιβολία. " Παρ' όλα αυτά, ήρθες ελαφρώς απροετοίμαστη. Δεν ήσουν ντυμένη αρκετά ζεστά και έχω κάποιες επιφυλάξεις αν είσαι πράγματι εξοικειωμένη με την ησυχία που επικρατεί εδώ τη νύχτα."

"Μα, έτσι κι αλλιώς θα πέσω για ύπνο. Δεν θα έχει διαφορά για ΄μένα." Του απάντησε απλά.

"Θα έχει, αν με αφήσεις να σε νανουρίσω με τις φλυαρίες μου."

Η Ειρήνη γέλασε, "Ορισμένες φορές δεν είμαι σίγουρη για ποιό λόγο σου αρέσει να επιμένεις."

" Ίσως είναι καλύτερα έτσι. Χωρίς μυστήριο, δεν υπάρχει ενδιαφέρον."

"Εφόσον το λες, κάτι ξέρεις. Αλλά τα πολλά μυστήρια, σαν αυτά που προκύπτουν τώρα τελευταία στον τόπο μου, μόνο ανασφάλεια μου προκαλούν."

"Μπορείς να είσαι σίγουρη πως μαζί μου θα είσαι ασφαλής." Είπε ο Άρθουρ ευγενικά, με σταθερή φωνή. Φαινόταν ότι δεν είχε σκοπό να την αφήσει εύκολα.

" Όταν αρχίζεις να μιλάς έτσι, δυσκολεύομαι να πω όχι. Ξέρεις, αυτό δεν είναι πάντα καλό."

"Νομίζω πως είναι καθαρά θέμα εμπιστοσύνης. Ό,τι κι αν έχει συμβεί στο παρελθόν, έχω την αίσθηση πως η εμπιστοσύνη που χτίσαμε δεν κλονίστηκε ποτέ σε τέτοιο βαθμό ώστε να μην επιδιώκουμε καμιά επαφή. Μπορεί να κάνω λάθος. Αλλά έτσι νιώθω."

Η Ειρήνη έψαξε το βλέμμα του σαν να προσπαθούσε να δει τις σκέψεις πίσω από το γεμάτο περισυλλογή βλέμμα του.

"Μερικές φορές, νιώθω σαν παιδί μπροστά σου όταν μου μιλάς. Όμως οι εποχές έχουν αλλάξει. Το ίδιο κι εμείς." Του είπε με θάρρος.

"Καταλαβαίνω τι εννοείς... Είμαι ακόμη εκεί για 'σένα, Ειρήνη, αλλά όχι τόσο κοντά ώστε να σε κατευθύνω ή να αλλάζω δραματικά τις καταστάσεις. Αυτές οι εποχές πέρασαν. Παρ' όλα αυτά υπάρχουν στην συνείδηση μας. Όποτε νιώθεις να σε απορροφά το παρελθόν, σκέψου ό,τι έχεις καταφέρεις μόνη σου και που βρίσκεσαι τώρα. Αυτό έχει σημασία."

"Τελικά δεν με νανουρίζεις. Μάλλον θα μου λείψουν οι συζητήσεις μας όταν γυρίσω." Παραδέχτηκε η κοπέλα.

"Κι εμένα. Ψάχνω να βρω έναν τρόπο να σε δελεάσω να μείνεις μαζί μου όσο είσαι εδώ, σε αυτή την πόλη."

Υπήρχε μια διακριτική, ειλικρινής ευαισθησία στις λέξεις και τον τόνο της φωνής του που δεν άφησαν την Ειρήνη ασυγκίνητη. "Δεν χρειάζεται." Του απάντησε, χαμογελώντας ήρεμα, "Θα έρθω. Νομίζω θα μετάνιωνα αν σου έλεγα όχι."

**XxX**

/ / Τελικά, αφιέρωσα περισσότερο χρόνο απ' ότι υπολόγιζα για να ολοκληρώσω αυτό το κεφάλαιο :) Αν υπάρχει κάτι που χρειάζεται αποσαφήνιση, παρακαλώ πείτε μου.

Ευχαριστώ πολύ την LenxRinKagamine για το θετικό feedback και την ειλικρινή ενθάρρυνση της και επίσης τη Selene09 για όλα τα όμορφα σχόλια και την υποστήριξη. / /


	3. Chapter 3

Καταφυγή

Κεφάλαιο ΙΙΙ

* * *

><p>Η Ειρήνη ένιωσε τα βλέφαρα της να βαραίνουν αλλά προσπαθούσε να μην αποκοιμηθεί μέσα στο αυτοκίνητο. Η ομορφιά της νυχτερινής πόλης προσκαλούσε το βλέμμα της να μην χάσει καμιά εικόνα απ' όσες μπορούσε να δει. Τα φωτισμένα κτίρια έδειχναν θολά πίσω από το νοτισμένο παράθυρο και η ασημένια ομίχλη είχε απλωθεί παντού. Τα καταστήματα είχαν κλείσει και η κινητικότητα στα πεζοδρόμια είχε μειωθεί. Οι ελάχιστοι άνθρωποι που περπατούσαν έξω ήταν τυλιγμένοι στα βαριά πανωφόρια τους.<p>

Η απαλή θέρμανση του αυτοκινήτου είχε βοηθήσει το σώμα της να σταματήσει να τρέμει. Το κασκόλ του Άρθουρ ήταν ακόμη τυλιγμένο γύρω από τον λαιμό της, θυμίζοντας την αρχή της σημερινής τους συνάντησης τους. Από τη στιγμή που μπήκαν στο όχημα, δεν είχαν ανταλλάξει πολλά λόγια μεταξύ τους. Αλλά ακόμη και στη σιωπή, η Ειρήνη δεν αισθανόταν άβολα δίπλα του. Την ηρεμούσε η βεβαιότητα πως δεν χρειαζόταν να φλυαρεί μόνο και μόνο για να καλυφθεί κάποιο κενό επικοινωνίας.

Τον κοίταξε διακριτικά ενώ εκείνος οδηγούσε. Η έκφραση του ήταν σχεδόν πάντα μυστηριώδης και σκεπτική, σαν να υπήρχε συνεχώς κάτι που τον απασχολούσε. Δεν ήταν σίγουρη αν κατα βάθος ήταν αγχώδης τύπος, αλλά από τότε που εκείνη τον θυμόταν, του άρεσε να είναι οργανωτικός.

Τους σταμάτησε για λίγο ο κόκκινος σηματοδότης. Ο Άρθουρ απομάκρυνε το βλέμμα του από τον δρόμο και κοίταξε τη συνοδηγό. Πολλές φορές συνήθιζε να της χαμογελά όποτε τα μάτια τους συναντιούνταν. Ίσως το έκανε από ευγένεια, αλλά όποιος κι αν ήταν ο πραγματικός λόγος, η Ειρήνη το είχε προσέξει εδώ και καιρό.

Η αίσθηση να την έχει δίπλα του, ήταν πολύ διαφορετική από το να είναι απλά μόνος...Δεν περίμενε πως θα την συναντούσε. Για την ακρίβεια δεν περίμενε πως κάποιος θα ερχόταν και θα έκανε τη μέρα του καλύτερη.

Ένα ιδιαίτερο δέσιμο είχε δημιουργηθεί μεταξύ τους έπειτα από το πέρασμα αμέτρητων χρόνων και δύσκολων εποχών. Τα νήματα της ιστορίας τους είχαν πλεχτεί μεταξύ τους αρκετές φορές. Δεν ήταν άγνωστοι και δεν απείχαν και τόσο μακριά ο ένας από τον άλλο άπο άποψη γεωγραφική. Παρ'όλα αυτά, ο Άρθουρ είχε την τάση να απαγκιστρώνεται στην μοναξιά του και να αναζητά λιγότερο την συντροφιά.

Μια χώρα μπορεί να συνεχίσει να επιβιώνει ακόμη και χωρίς τη στήριξη κάποιας άλλης. Αυτή η άποψη υπήρχε ακλόνητη μέσα του. Είχε μάθει να ζει έτσι, να μην νιώθει εύκολα την έλλειψη από κάτι ή κάποιον...Τα είχε καταφέρει καλά, ίσως επειδή -όπως η Ειρήνη- είχε τον δικό του 'ονειρόκοσμο'.

"Φαίνεσαι εξαντλημένη. Σε λίγο φτάνουμε στο σπίτι και θα μπορέσεις να ξεκουραστείς." Της είπε. Φάνηκε σαν να ήθελε να πει κάτι ακόμη, αλλά αναγκάστηκε να στρέψει την προσοχή του στο δρόμο καθώς το φανάρι που τους είχε σταματήσει για λίγο, άλλαξε χρώμα.

"Καλά είμαι." Τον διαβεβαίωσε καθώς ίσιωσε την πλάτη της καλύτερα στο κάθισμα. Το όχημα διέσχιζε μια μισοσκότεινη γέφυρα. Το νερό αντανακλούσε το φέγγος που έριχναν οι μεταλλικές λάμπες. 'Αυτή η χώρα είναι ένα μεγάλο νησί.' Σκέφτηκε η Ειρήνη. 'Οι κάτοικοι των νησιών συχνά νιώθουν αποκομμένοι από τους υπόλοιπους αλλά μαθαίνουν να ζουν με ό,τι έχουν. Είναι σκληραγωγημένοι. Κάτι τους λείπει, χωρίς αυτό να είναι άμεσα συνυφασμένο με την επιβίωση τους. Μα όταν κάποιος στερείται κάτι, δεν νιώθει το κενό που του δημιουργεί;'

Ό,τι κενό κι αν βίωνε είχε ο Άρθουρ μέσα του, το σίγουρο ήταν πως επέλεγε να μην το δείχνει.

Όταν έφτασαν στο σπίτι, η Ειρήνη είχε ήδη αποκοιμηθεί. Το κεφάλι της ήταν ελαφρώς γερμένο προς το τζάμι και η λάμπα του δρόμου φώτιζε τα κλειστά βλέφαρα της. Ο Άρθουρ την κοίταξε σοβαρός αλλά δεν μπόρεσε τελικά να μην χαμογελάσει. Ακούμπησε το χέρι του πάνω στο δικό της και το έσφιξε ελαφρά. Ήταν κρύο σαν το δικό του, σχεδόν δεν το ένιωθε. "Ειρήνη, μ'ακούς; Φτάσαμε."

Δεν τον άκουσε. Το πρόσωπο της ήταν ήρεμο και δεν υπήρξε κάποια φευγαλέα αλλαγή στην έκφραση της που να μαρτυρεί πως ήταν έτοιμη να ξυπνήσει. Ο Άρθουρ πλησίασε ελαφρά προς το μέρος της και μετακίνησε προσεκτικά το σώμα του κοριτσιού, απομακρύνοντας την από την πόρτα όπου είχε γείρει. Τα δάχτυλα του ενός χεριού του μπλέχτηκαν σε μερικές καστανές τούφες. Δεν βιάστηκε να μετακινήσει το χέρι του. Δεν ήταν απλά η ευχάριστη αίσθηση των μαλλιών της που κράτησε τα δάχτυλα του εκεί για λίγο. Κάτι άλλο επιβράδυνε την κίνηση του αλλά δεν ήταν απόλυτα σίγουρος τι ήταν.

Τα μάτια του ήταν σκεφτικά όταν χάιδεψε για λίγο τα μαλλιά της κοπέλας. Αφού έσβησε τη μηχανή του αυτοκινήτου, άνοιξε την πόρτα και βγήκε. Έπειτα στάθηκε μπροστά στην πόρτα του συνοδηγού, την ξεκλείδωσε και πήρε προσεκτικά την Ειρήνη στα χέρια του. Σκέφτηκε ότι το ελαφρύ τράνταγμα ή το κρύο της νύχτας θα την ξυπνούσε. Τελικά η Ειρήνη μισάνοιξε τα μάτια της ενώ διέσχιζαν το δρομάκι του κήπου που ένωνε την αυλόπορτα με την κύρια είσοδο του σπιτιού.

"Ωραία τριαντάφυλλα." Ο Άρθουρ κοντοστάθηκε όταν άκουσε το χαμηλόφωνο σχόλιο της κοπέλας και κοίταξε προς την ίδια κατεύθυνση με εκείνη. Η αψιδωτή πέργκολα δημιουργούσε ένα είδος σκεπής καθώς τα φύλλα και τα άνθη είχαν καλύψει ένα μεγάλο μέρος της.

"Φαίνονται καλύτερα το πρωί. Τα μικρά φώτα του κήπου δεν αρκούν για να τα δεις καλά." Ήταν περήφανος για τις τριανταφυλλιές που φρόντιζε ο ίδιος.

Η αγκαλιά στην οποία βρισκόταν η Ειρήνη ήταν ζεστή και άνετη αλλά όταν ένιωσε τη ληθαργική αίσθηση του ύπνου να υποχωρεί, τα πόδια της αναζήτησαν το έδαφος. Ο Άρθουρ επέστρεψε στο αυτοκίνητο για να φέρει τον σάκο που είχε μείνει στο πίσω κάθισμα. Η συνοδός του, τον περίμενε στο κατώφλι. Υπήρχε αρκετό φως για να παρατηρήσει κανείς τα δροσερά άνθη που στόλιζαν την μεταλλική πέργκολα. Δεν ήταν μόνο τα φώτα του κήπου. Υπήρχε ένα χρυσαφί φεγγάρι που φώτιζε τη νύχτα πίσω από ένα ομιχλώδες πέπλο και ακουμπούσε την αχνή του αντανάκλαση επάνω στις μικρές στάλες δροσιάς των λουλουδιών.

Το τρίξιμο της βαριάς εξώπορτας απομάκρυναν το βλέμμα της από το τοπίο. Ο Άρθουρ ψηλάφισε κάποιο διακόπτη κοντά στην είσοδο και το χωλ φωτίστηκε. Το σπίτι φαινόταν μεγάλο και καθαρό. Το ταβάνι ήταν αρκετά ψηλό και ορισμένα παράθυρα ήταν σκεπασμένα με παχιές κουρτίνες. Το σπίτι της θύμισε κάτι από παραμύθια, σαν να ανήκε σε άλλη εποχή.

Η Ειρήνη βολεύτηκε σε ένα από τα μεγάλα μαξιλάρια δαπέδου και παρακολούθησε τον ιδιοκτήτη του σπιτιού καθώς εκείνος άναβε το τζάκι. Η θέα της μικρής φλόγας δημιούργησε μια θερμή ατμόσφαιρα στο δωμάτιο.

Η αίσθηση ότι δεν είχε επιστρέψει μόνος στο σπίτι όπως συνήθως, του φαινόταν σχεδόν παράξενη. Κάπου βαθιά μέσα του ένιωθε ευτυχισμένος και αυτό το συναίσθημα έμοιαζε ξένο με ό,τι βίωνε τις περισσότερες φορές. Είχε συνηθίσει τόσο στο εσωτερικό του μούδιασμα, εκείνη την ουδετερότητα που τον όπλιζε απέναντι στον πόνο και χρειαζόταν λίγο χρόνο για να συνειδητοποιήσει την αλλαγή...

Δεν πρόσεξε πως η Ειρήνη φαινόταν σαν να προετοίμαζε τον εαυτό της για να του πει κάτι.

**XxX **


End file.
